Firey Blue and Lavender Ice
by AylaWilson16
Summary: What exactly happened between Megara and our favorite Lord of the Underworld? I couldn't resist! A much DARKER perspective...you have been warned. :


**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Well first of all I absolutely LOVE the movie Hercules. Why? Uhhh Meg and Hades of course! They're two of my all time favorite characters in Disney history. I've always wondered about their relationship when the cameras weren't rolling…I always thought Hades was just WAAAY to touchy feely w/ his little NutMeg. And since there's not many fics about these two out there, I figured I would contribute! Would greatly appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. This is for all those Meg and Hades fans. Enjoy! ****J**

**Warning: Sexual Content and Slight OCCness**

****************************************************************************

"**What **was that name…again?" The Lord of the Underworld growled at the young woman leaning against the tree below him. Megara turned her head towards him, her deep violet eyes, half closed and uninterested.

"Hercules." she replied. She turned away from him once again, as she heard Hades snarl. Meg could smell the stench of burning flesh and smoke. _Oh yeah, he's pissed._

"He comes on with his little farm boy routine, but I can see through that in a pelipinean minute." Meg continued snapping her fingers for emphasis , sauntering away a few paces She was well aware that the intimidating figure behind her was enraged past the point of no return.

About ten feet away, she could hear the idiotic minions Pain and Panic, whispering anxiously. All of a sudden their terrified screams echoed through the gloom of the forest. Meg turned around to see Hades with his hands around the lowly demons's throats, throttling them and screaming at them. _Something about rearranging the Cosmos_. She smirked, shifting all of her weight onto her hip. Lately, the Lord of the Underworld had been on edge, easily angered. The young woman had only sold her soul to Hades a month ago. She was well aware he planning something horrible, a takeover of some sort. But Hades was careful to not reveal anything more than was necessary for her to complete her missions. When he would send her out to gather followers, she would shake her hips and bat her eyes and they usually fell right into place, drooling and ogling.

_Men: so agonizingly predictable._

A month ago, she may have given a rats ass what Hades was up to. It's amazing how such a short time working for the Lord of the Dead, had changed her so. Sure she was always quick-witted and sardonic with a personality all her own. But trapped in the ominous Underworld had truly hardened Meg. _Hell she'd be surprised if her heart still existed within her ribcage._

Meg was immediately jarred out of her thoughts when she heard Hades's furious yell cut through the mid afternoon fog. She quickly ducked as an arm of fire blasted towards her, immediately incinerating the tree behind her. Feeling the dangerous heat caress her back. Meg slowly stood up, eyeing the charred remains. _Apparently Wonder Boy wasn't part of the plan._

"Wait! **WAIT! **We can still cut in on his waltzing!" pleaded a battered Pain. "That's RIGHT!" agreed Panic, skittering around as usual. "And and…we made him mortal! That's a good thing…didn't we?" The feeble green minion looked at his companion, laughing nervously. Meg rolled her eyes, her slender arms crossed in front of her.

"Hmmm…" Hades contemplated, his frightening yellow orbs narrowed in concentration. He reached out towards Meg, his arm converting to smoke, and encircling around her waist. He pulled her nimble form towards him as he scooped up Pain and Panic crouched at his feet.

"Fortunatley for the three of you we still have the time to **correct **this rather _aggrevious _oversight," Hades said as he smashed Meg and his minions to his side, their faces pressed together. "And this time…**NO** foul-ups…."

Smoke enveloped them. Megara began coughing, her eyes watering. Hades launched Pain and Panic across the woods, smacking their small forms into a tree. Painful yelp emitted from both of them. Meg regarded Hades suspiciously, his massive arm still wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Meg…it's time you and I had a little chat. Don't think I forgot you failed to fetch me my River Guardian." Hades said, his eyes glowing strangely, his arm tightening around her waist. He looked up and regarded the twitching bodies of Pain and Panic with detest. Meg struggled to remove the arm wrapped around her. "Look I already told u-" she started.

"When you boys are done mucking everything up, Meg and I will be in the Underworld." Hades growled as he and Meg disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

************************************************************************

Back in the Underworld Meg and Hades appeared. Meg shoved Hades's arms off of her. "Ugh, I **hate** it when you do that. I'll be breathing smoke for a month." She turned around and faced him, her hips jutting out to the side, and arms crossed. Hades stood before her, a truly haunting entity, with his large stature, blue tinted skin, fiery head, malicious yellow orbs and an eerie mouth full of sharp teeth. He grinned down at her, eyes raking over her form. Meg suddenly felt very cold and uneasy. But she'll never let _him_ know that.

"Well? What did you want to talk about, Hades? I'm sure I don't have all day, before you send me out again to collect more minions for your little army." Meg said exasperated.

As though a switch had been thrown, Hades's sharp features contorted angrily, making his appearance all the more terrifying. He strode over her and grabbed her upper arms, his massive form towering over her. His eyes flashing dangerously.

"Now now my little Nut-Meg, you are already sauntering on thin ice, let's not make matters worse." He growled, his thumbs rubbing over her shoulders. Aggravated, she shoved him back, violet eyes shining rebelliously.

"Are you kidding me?! I TOLD you everything that happened, how in the hell is it still my fault?" She glared up at him, hands balled into tight fists by her sides.

Hades chuckled eerily then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Meg stood tall, glancing warily about her. She jumped when she felt strong fingers grasp her shoulders. She rolled her eyes yet again.

Hot breath caressed her ear. "I gave you very simple orders: Get the centaur Nessus to join my team…and u failed. Simple as that. Doesn't matter what interfered. You…babe…didn't do what I asked. I don't **like** failure." Hades growled menacingly, his hands rubbing her arms up and down.

Megara went rigid, not liking where this is going. Her eyes went wide when Hades's left arm quickly wrapped around her waist and slammed her back against him. His right hand continued to caress her shoulder.

"It's time for my little Nut-Meg to get some punishment." The Lord of the Underworld said huskily, his right arm dipping down into the top of her lavender dress, squeezing her breast hard. She yelped out in pain and shock._ Why why WHY?_

"No…no PLEASE Hades! I promise it won't happen again!" Meg pleaded, struggling hard to escape his groping hands. In return he tightened his grip and pulled her even closer. She could_ feel _him beneath his robes.

"Consider this a **warning** Meg." Hades growled in her ear, his left hand dipping low to rub between her legs through the thin fabric of her dress. Tears began to brim her violet orbs. She shuddered in revulsion when she felt a long warm tongue drag up her neck up to her ear. A small nip at her ear lobe. The hands continued to grasp and feel every inch of her. She screamed when she felt teeth sink into her shoulder, immediately drawing blood.

"Stop…STOP!" she begged once more. Hades did not stop, but pushed her savagely against the wall, immediately bruising her already damaged shoulders. He grinned down at her, relishing her pain. He held both of her hands beside her head and leaned down to see her eye-to eye. Meg looked back at him, angered, humiliated, and hurt. His smirk widened maniacally.

"I think you've learned your lesson." With that Hades captured her lips with his own in a harsh, savage kiss. Meg squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what this kiss…this _encounter_…truly meant. It wasn't to serve as a punishment. It was a sign of ownership. _He now had everything…her soul and her body. _

_She was __**his…**_

_*****************************************************************_

**Author's Notes: Whew! This was actually very difficult to write…I had a lot of trouble writing Hades for some reason. Lol well I'm pretty sure this will NOT be a one-shot, once again reviews would be very appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
